warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Orokin Sabotage
Orokin Sabotage is a special variant of the standard Sabotage missions, accessible only via Orokin Sabotage Void Keys. This Sabotage mission requires players to shut down an Orokin Portal that allows the Corpus and Grineer to access the Orokin Void. Mechanics Players are tasked with finding a portal room that holds a Void Portal that connects the Orokin Tower or Orokin Derelict with another location. Upon reaching the room, players must reverse the portal's polarity by activating two generators in sequence, which is achieved by hacking the designated consoles within the portal room. Upon activation, each console must then be defended for a short period of time from enemy attack until each generator contributes 50% power to the portal. After defending one console, the other console must be activated and defended in the same manner to complete the reversal, that will then allow players to cross over to the other side. Crossing the portal will bring players into another portal room containing a Torsion Beam Generator that leads out into a planetary tileset, where they will need to hunt down and defeat a miniboss that holds the Void Key necessary to close the portal. Once the Key is acquired, it must then be brought back into the portal room and inserted into the Torsion Beam Generator that will initiate a 20-second countdown, where players must cross the portal before the countdown ends. Players can then head to extraction upon completing this objective. Resource Caches An optional secondary objective present in Orokin Sabotage missions gives the task of finding three Resource Caches that take the form of Grineer or Corpus Lockers within the Orokin Void or Orokin Derelict portion of the mission, which contain valuable treasure. These lockers, which can be identified by having white lights instead of red or green, are usually hidden within hard-to-reach and secret areas that may require parkour or mobility skills to use. The lockers emit a distinct hum that can be heard if they're within the vicinity, which can aid in determining their location. The first resource cache discovered can contain Void Keys, while the second has a larger chance at obtaining rare resources, and the third cache discovered can offer rewards like Forma, Fusion Cores or Prime blueprints. Opening a cache will provide the uncovered reward to all players present in the mission, even if only one player is physically present at the resource cache. Tiers As with all Orokin Void missions, Orokin Void Sabotage missions come in four tiers. However, each tier is unique in having a different planetary tileset to which the Void Portal leads to, which also determines the type of enemy encountered on the other side. *'Tower I Sabotage' connect to the Grineer Forest tileset, populated by Grineer. *'Tower II Sabotage' connects to the Corpus Ice Planet tileset populated by Corpus. *'Tower III Sabotage' connects to the Grineer Settlement tileset populated by Grineer. *'Tower IV Sabotage' connect to the Corpus Outpost tileset populated by Corpus. *'Orokin Derelict Sabotage' connects to the Grineer Shipyard tileset populated by Grineer. The miniboss encountered on each mission is determined by the dominant enemy faction. Tower I, III and Derelict missions have the sister pair Sprag and Ven'kra Tel as the miniboss, while Tower II and IV have Lynx as the miniboss. Notes *The Void Key picked up from the mission's miniboss has similar properties to a Dragon Key, and can confer a weaker version of the Hobbled effect of reduced movement speed to the player while it is carried. Tips The following are ideal locations for acquiring Orokin Sabotage keys: *T1 Sabotage Key from Appollodorus, Mercury, Rotation B or Unda & Vesper, Venus. *T2 Sabotage Key from the Lua, Earth, 4th Excavation. *T3 Sabotage Key from Lilith, Europa, 4th Excavation or Sao, Neptune, with a high chance as a end mission reward or Pluto, Oceanum, Spy. *T4 Sabotage Key from Augustus, Mars, Round 4. Stephano, Uranus, Round 4. Callisto, Jupiter. Round 4, Umbriel, Uranus, Spy. Trivia * Orokin Sabotage was introduced in the Operation Gate Crash event. Bugs * Rarely, attempting to pick up the Void Key may disable the use key (default ) for the rest of the mission, preventing the Void Key from being picked up. * Sometimes the Torsion Beam Generator may not accept the Void Key. ** Dropping the key then picking it back up might fix it. * The key may fall in an unreachable area sometimes. * Sometimes when the portal closes, the player will be teleported to where the entrance to the portal was and will be down or dead like they would be if they were on the opposite side of the portal despite being on the correct side when it shuts down. Category:Missions Category:Update 14